Episode Tag for Beachhead
by OracleDru
Summary: Just a tiny addition for those of you who thought there should have been more of Daniel's reaction to Vala's last scene. Rated T for safety, minor swearing. Spoilers for Beachhead and The Powers that Be.


Episode Tag for "Beachhead"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Stargate characters (although if I did, there would be a LOT more romance on that show!), but I enjoy borrowing them every now and again. Hope you enjoy!

As Daniel drifted in and out of consciousness, he began to see flashes of a woman's face he now knew quite well. The images of the dark hair painted with distinctive streaks and her pale face instead of stirring annoyance surprisingly soothed him and lulled him to sleep. "There's a possibility. . ." he head another's voice and felt oddly comforted.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and it finally computed what he had been dreaming about. Since when had he cared about Vala's fate? When had she become important to him? He supposed he could blame it on the fact that he had been unwillingly connected to her for so long. Of course it would feel strange to be without her after weeks of her constant presence. Yes, that had to be it.

Still, as he settled himself back onto the bed and tried once again to rest, he knew he was only deluding himself with this explanation. He turned his head slightly to see the form of his dark Jaffa friend standing in the dimmed light, keeping watch over his injured friend.

_Teal'c!_ Daniel's mind screamed at him. Teal'c had been there, he had heard the self-absorbed, ever talkative woman's ramblings and had witnessed how Daniel had reacted to them. He would talk sense into the archeologist, tell him no one could stand Vala, much less the man who had been forced to spend time with her lately. But then Daniel's mind drifted to their basketball game from not too long before and the image of Teal'c lifting Vala into the air to make a basket appeared before him. Daniel sighed. The Jaffa did seem to be the only one who could tolerate the woman.

Besides, the near-sighted man finally consented to his throbbing head and closed his eyes, he didn't even have enough energy right now to call his friend over, much less carry on an intelligent conversation. If only his mind was as tired as his body was. If only he could stop thinking about her.

Maybe his body was going through Vala withdrawal, he reasoned. Dammit! There was another thought about her! He sighed and gave up the internal battle, once again wishing for sleep.

When had she changed? Like before, Daniel was surprised by his own thoughts. Vala had changed. His mind drifted to the past mission, one in which he had been prepared both to strangle the heartless thief and yet he knew he would have jumped in front of a staff weapon blast to save her at the same time. And as much as he tried to deny it, the part of him that wanted to save her wasn't just because if she died he would soon follow.

He had seen a different side of her on that mission, empathy inside of her that she hadn't cared to show before. She acted as if she actually cared about the people she was healing and not just doing it to save her own skin. And then he had witnessed the rare sight of her righteous anger for a people she had once exploited. How had she changed so much in such a short time? Could parts of what she told him about her past really be true?

And then today she had to go and do something as selfless as saving their entire galaxy from the threat of invasion. She knew she could have been killed in the process – hell, she might actually be dead for it.

_No!_ came the reverberating response in his head. _She's not dead._ He knew she was still alive, he could feel it. She couldn't have died, not when he was beginning to realize was a great person she really was – when she wanted to be. More importantly, though, he was starting to acknowledge how much he cared for her.

"Teal'c," he wheezed, finally finding his voice and willing his eyes to open. There was something he needed to know, something important enough to attempt talking.

The Jaffa was by his side within moments. "Are you in pain, Daniel Jackson?"

"Not any more than I was before. I need to ask you a question." Teal'c lowered his head slightly to acknowledge him, but other didn't answer. "Did you notice anything different about Vala lately?"

Teal'c titled his lead to the side. "Different, Daniel Jackson?"

"Yeah, you know, a change. Like she was a little less . . . selfish lately?"

"Indeed I noticed this change."

"What do you think caused it?"

Daniel could have imagined it, but he could have sworn he saw his friend's lips curve upward just a little bit. Finally the big man answered, "I believe it was you, Daniel Jackson, that caused this change."

Well, this was certainly something new to think about. "Thanks, Teal'c," Daniel replied softly, still not exactly sure how he wanted to feel about this revelation.

Teal'c bowed his head and waited until the archeologist once again closed his eyes before returning to his previous position by the door.


End file.
